Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Team and Champa's Team
Disney Heroes Episode: Ann's Team and Champa's Team Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Krillin and Joss Possible including the Alexandria-Raid Team arrived to Kingdom Hearts at the Disney Castle including Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Namine & Xion. They have already set up the Stadium near the Beach where Ann's Team will complete against Champa's Team in the Tournament. The Episode Act 1 On a warm September weekend, Ann Possible, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Joss Possible, Sora, Kairi, and some Heroes including Mulan, General Shang and the Alexandria-Raid Team enters a large Force Cube that Beerus & Whis created, and they took off for Kingdom Hearts towards the Tournament. During the travel, Bulma uses the Grill to make Roast Beef Kabobs and Mulan made Red Rice for Lunch. Beerus has no idea what kind of Food they will taste when they arrive to their destination. Act 2 Our Heroes arrived to Kingdom Hearts at the entrance of the Palace where Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Namine, Roxas, Xion, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Queen Solerra including Ava greet them. They head to the back of the Palace where they saw the completed Stadium including 4 Mini-Battle Arenas, Mickey & Aqua explain that tomorrow is the Opening Ceremony of the Tournament, plus Champa & Vados arrived to have the Heroes get settled at their Dorms. Later that night at the secret 2-Story Cabin, Champa sees Negan, Simon, Arat, Regina & 20 'Saviors' solders arrive with Xigbar/Luxu by a portal. He presents his Team members, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Frost & Botamo. Frost uses a demonstration of his Ice powers by freezing a water bucket, and Negan agrees to help Champa get the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. At the same time in the Stadium, Ann thinks that what if she & Goku is not ready, but she replies that her Team will win as long as she can succeed. Act 3 The next morning at the Stadium, Ann, Joss, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kairi & Beerus enter as Champa and his Team members Kale, Cabba, Caulifla, Botamo & Frost enter also. Plus the Heroes took their seats as Vados announced that both Teams must take a Writing Test and if they get a score of 50 or higher, they will complete in the Tournament. Both Teams took the 10-Minute Writing Exam and they pass, however, Joss only got 49.5 and she got eliminated. But at the last minute, Kairi will help Ann's Team win the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Plus Vegeta & Cabba agree to let the best Saiyan Warrior win. The Episode ends with the short National Anthem as Ann is ready & prepared to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament as Champa's Team is prepared also. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Ann Possible and her cousin Joss along with Sora, Kairi, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo & Krillin see Beerus & Whis arriving to take them into Kingdom Hearts Realm for the Tournament) Ann Possible: 'Today's the big day, Joss. Our chances of winning the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls is in our favor' Joss Possible: 'We're with ya, Aunt Ann' Kairi: 'You really think we can win this Tournament?' Sora: 'Don't worry, we did enough Training so Ann has a good chance of succeeding' Kim Possible: 'I wish I could go with you, Mom. But I have to watch little Anne, so good luck in the Tournament' Violet: 'You'll do excellent in the Tournament' Goku: 'We're ready to go, now let's be off. Champa doesn't want us to be late' Vegeta: 'I bet he has a team right now with skills' Whis: 'Please keep together in an ordinary position while traveling' Beerus: 'Next stop, the Kingdom Hearts Martial Arts Tournament' (Then they teleport into lightspeed for Kingdom Hearts Realm) Mary Jane: 'Make us proud, Goku' Gohan: 'Just look after yourselves' (Bulma & Chi-Chi uses the grill to make Roast Beef Kabobs and Mulan makes Red Rice) Goku: 'Now that's what I call lunch on the road' Vegeta: 'If you think it was normal, just wait until the Tournament starts' Goten: 'I hope they have a surprise for the Team' Kairi: 'My Mom is going to be surprised when she sees Ann & her Team bring Beerus & Champa' Sora: 'She won't mind. Beerus is a great Warrior' (They arrived to Kingdom Hearts Realm at the entrance of the Palace) Ann Possible: 'Wow. They managed to reshape this place ever since Sora and Kairi became the new King & Queen' Ava: (She, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Axle/Lea and Queen Solerra shows up) 'Ann, Joss, Goku. You made it' Kairi: 'Ava. Hi there, my big Sister' (She hugs Ava) Goku: 'Hello, Ava. It's been a while since we stopped the Sharknado threat in Manhattan & battling against Golden Frieza' Queen Solerra: 'We have something I want to show you, and it's not far.' Vegeta: 'Don't tell me. You built a battle ring behind the Palace' Rick Grimes: 'It could be a small Stadium' Aqua: (Laughs) 'Close, but it's better. Now follow us' King Mickey: 'This is the Stadium for the Tournament, and we added 4 Mini-Battle Arenas in all four directions connecting to it' Goofy: 'But this time tomorrow, there'll be a lot of people filling up the Stadium for the Opening Ceremony' Donald Duck: 'It'll be Quack-a-rama' Ann Possible: 'You outdid yourselves. We'll be ready to succeed against Champa's Team' Piccolo: 'Well, it looks tempting...but nothing serious' Rick Grimes: 'Remember, there's no telling when the 'Saviors' will strike...it's a matter of time' Vados: (She and Champa arrived) 'Now that you're here, we can get the Team settled to their Dorms' (At nightfall in the secret hideout, Champa presents Negan & Xigbar/Luxu his team) Champa: 'I have a team that will make it to victory. Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Botamo and my favorite warrior...Frost' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Excellent, you brought yourself an Advantage Team' (Then Frost appeared with Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Botamo) Negan: 'So this 'Frost' is like a twin brother to Frieza? I want him to see what he can really do' Frost: 'Watch this... (Then he fires a Ice Beam with his hand at the bucket of water, and it freezes quickly into a Ice Bowl) that is a taste of what's to come for Ann Possible, Goku & the others' Negan: (He smiled) 'I suggest we use my plan in action. But we'll wait until the Semi-Finals, that's when Frost & Kale will make my move' Champa: 'Let's hope so' (At the Stadium in the quiet silence, Ann thinks of the event starting tomorrow) Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'What if Goku and I'm not ready? What if the odds are massive? (Then she replies) My Team will win, as long as we succeed' (The next morning, the big day has arrived as the Kingdom Hearts Tournament starts) (Tim Gasby): 'Hello, everybody. This is Tim Gasby along with Jimmy Shorts, and we welcome you to the event of the Year. The Kingdom Hearts Tournament' (Jimmy Shorts): 'It's the main event, Tim. We have Ann Possible with her team, she'll be completing against Champa's Team for the grand prize...the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls' (Tim Gasby): 'But first, they must pass the Written Test before they can battle' (Ann Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Kairi, Beerus, Joss Possible, Piccolo & Krillin step into the Stadium as Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Frost enter the Stadium also) Piccolo: 'Let's not let our guard down through the Opening Ceremony' Joss Possible: 'I'm prepared...for anything' Kairi: 'Just remain calm and then we'll succeed' Goku: 'Wow, he looks like Frieza' Beerus: 'That's Frost, he lives here right after your Army help Ann destroy Venom & Xehanort almost 4 months ago' (Then they saw Supreme Kai and Kibeto appear without doing Fusion, plus they brought Old Kai from the planet of the Kais) Supreme Kai: 'You have finally made it, Ann. Welcome to the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'So you & this Kibeto separated from the Fusion' Goku: 'At least the event will do well' Queen Solerra: 'Before we begin the first match this afternoon, both Teams must pass the Written Test and if a team's member score 50 or higher, they can complete' Vados: 'Just don't lose your Focus, or you won't pass' Joss Possible: 'Now the odds have gone up than ever' Iron Man: 'It's going to take a lot of Teamwork and Brains for Ann to win the Tournament' Kairi: 'But first, let's begin the Written Test' (After the Writing Test is complete, the Results are in) Beerus: 'What!? You only scored 49.5 under 50?!' Joss Possible: 'I thought the answer of the largest Shark was a Basking Shark' Vegeta: 'You young creep, it's Whale Shark, not Basking!' Joss Possible: 'Oops' Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, we'll take on Champa's Team with just 5 out of 6 members of my Team, and a player gets eliminated if he or she lose 2 matches' Goku: 'Yeah....It won't be nuts' Kairi: (She steps forward) 'I'll pair up with Ann's Team. I could see what a Keyblade Master can really do' Ann Possible: 'Really?' Sora: 'I agree with ya' Terra: (He appears on the battle arena ring) 'And now, everyone stand for our National Anthem' (The Heroes and people stand for the National Anthem) (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Well, Goku...we have made it into the Kingdom Hearts Tournament' Goku: 'Now let's have the best Warrior Win' Narrator: 'Ann Possible and her friends are ready to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament for the grand prize: The Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. But she's gotta stay in it, so her team can win it. Don't miss the opening match on the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Olympic Stadium.jpg Ann Possible and Goku became suprised when they saw the Super Dragon Balls.jpg|Goku & Ann Possible saw the 6 Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. A plate of Ribs Kabob Meal.jpg|Ribs Kabob Meal Supreme Kai, Kibeto and Old Kai arrived.jpg|Supreme Kai, Old Kai and Kibito arrive Whis asks the Heroes to board the Space Cube Transport for Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Whis announce to let the Heroes board his Cube Transport The Ribs Kabob and Veggies is cooked.jpg|The Ribs Kabob and Veggies are being cooked Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Funmation Studios Category:Sports Category:Teamwork